1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-crime security system, and more particularly, to a crime deterrent system which includes double doors and a computer controlled system to lock and unlock the doors based on sensor input of prevailing conditions. The system will prevent criminal activity two ways, one by actually detecting the possibility of weapons on persons attempting to enter a building and limiting their ingress, and secondly, by deterring even an attempt at criminal activity, by having the would-be perpetrator know of the serious limitations to a successful escape after having committed a crime.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of anti-crime security systems are known in the art. For example, conventional systems include a single door having an electrical locking system for opening and closing the single door by pushing a button. However, when a thief obtains access to an inside area protected by the single,door by inserting a wedge into an opening in the door, the thief can escape through the single door in the same manner in which he entered. As a result, such door systems cannot prevent the thief from fleeing by confining him in a secure area and furthermore cannot detect a firearm concealed by the thief.